Love Never Dies
by Poopsie Moopsie
Summary: What happens if two people love each other, but one makes such a big mistake, they can never have each other? Hoenshipping, R&R. No longer one-shot
1. The end

Hello friends! Thanks to all the people who reviewed my other story (all 2 of you). I will update that in a  
  
few days.  
  
Since that story was Ash/May, I decided to make a Brendan/May. And this is it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
"Brendan Birch is defeated! May Maple is the new Hoenn champion!"  
  
Those words were heard over and over again in Brendan's head. He walked down the road to his  
  
house, which seemed to be getting longer and longer as he walked. He couldn't believe it. Just two hours  
  
ago, he had been the Hoenn league champion. Then, an hour later, all of his fame and glory had been  
  
snatched from him like falling leaves snatched out of the air. May had crushed him, beat him without  
  
ever trying. She had humiliated him so badly, he didn't know if he would ever battle again. But the fact  
  
that he had lost didn't bother him that much. It was the fact that the one person in the world he truly  
  
cared about would do something like that to him. He was now the laughingstock of the town.  
  
Everywhere he went he was no longer known as "the guy who was champion for a while", but "the guy  
  
who got his ass kicked by May"  
  
Brendan had no idea May could be so cruel. In their time together, he had come to know her as a  
  
sweet caring girl who liked Pokemon. But after the battle, he knew their relationship would never be the  
  
same. Even his family mocked him, now that everyone else did too. He had nowhere else to go.  
  
He walked up the stairs to his room, trying to blink away tears as he heard his mom call him.  
  
"Hey loser, dinner is in ten minutes"  
  
With that remark, he ran to his room and jumped onto his bed, sobbing into his pillow. His first  
  
Pokemon, Swampert, popped out of its Pokeball, trying to comfort its trainer.  
  
"It's not your fault, Swampert" Brendan said, still sniffing. "I just don't know how she could do  
  
this to me."  
  
Swampert nodded.  
  
"She was my best friend. My only friend, even. I loved her, and she humiliated me like a peace  
  
of trash!"  
  
Swampert nodded.  
  
"Now look at me. I'm a loser, a miserable failure. Not even my family likes me. I can imagine  
  
what May's feeling right now."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"I've got nothing left for me here, so I might as well..." he trailed off as his dad entered the  
  
room.  
  
"Hey loser, dinner's ready, and...what are you doing?" his dad asked as Brendan walked out  
  
onto the balcony, looking up at the stars.  
  
"I won't be coming for dinner, dad" Brendan said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" his dad asked, confused.  
  
"Dad, if you see May, tell her congratulations from me, that I wanted to say goodbye, and that I love her." Brendan said.  
  
His dad nodded, still confused, as he walked out the door.  
  
"Maybe my place is elsewhere." Brendan said softly, as Mr. Birch closed the door.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
"Congratulations, May!" Everyone at the Maple residence was laughing and drinking as May's  
  
victory was celebrated.  
  
"Thank you everyone!" May said, a great smile on her face. "Brendan Birch never stood a  
  
chance!"  
  
"May honey, I'm happy for you, but don't you think you were a little harsh on Brendan during  
  
the battle?" May's mom asked.  
  
"Mom!" May said, annoyed.  
  
"Well at least go explain to him why you did what you did."  
  
"Fine" May slipped out the door when no one was looking, and headed next door to the Birch  
  
residence.  
  
Brendan's dad opened the door. "Hi Mr. Birch. Is Brendan there?" May asked.  
  
Mr. Birch's face fell. "May, come with me" he said sternly, and lead her into Brendan's room.  
  
"Is Brendan in here?" May asked.  
  
"He was" Brendan's father said sadly.  
  
"Well, where is he now?" May asked, annoyed. She was missing her party!  
  
"Look out on the balcony" Mr. Birch instructed.  
  
May headed over to the balcony, and looked down. She gasped.  
  
"Brendan" she said.  
  
"I had no idea he was really going to do it" Mr. Birch said.  
  
"Brendan" she repeated, shocked.  
  
"He wanted me to tell you congratulations, goodbye, and that he loves you"  
  
At the last three words that came out of Mr. Birch's mouth, May collapsed to the ground,  
  
sobbing.  
  
Two years later, May is still the champion. She has not lost once. Everyday, after her battles, she  
  
visits Brendan's grave. There, she cries for him, praying to get another chance, to right the wrongs she  
  
did, and to say sorry to Brendan Birch, the only person she ever loved. 


	2. Another end

I decided to make another chapter for this, since I had another idea.  
  
First I'd like to thank all my reviewers for my stories, especially aNiMeAzNgUrLLH, the only  
  
person to review all my stories. You made me feel special!!!  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
Ch. 2: Another end  
  
May Maple walked down the dusty road, as she did every day. She thought of her lost loved one,  
  
Brendan Birch, as she also did every day. People would ask her for autographs, pictures, training tips,  
  
anything, but she never cared. She would sign some paper, pose for the camera, but she just wanted to  
  
escape it all and be with Brendan again. But she knew that could never happen. So she went about her  
  
celebrity life, praying for another life.  
  
Later that day, May had walked out to Brendan's grave, as she did every day. She was wearing  
  
her nicest clothes, a beautiful blue dress with a red bow in her long brown hair. She was carrying her  
  
official Pokemon Master clothes(lets just pretend there's such a thing) with her. She walked up to the  
  
tombstone and dropped the clothes on the grave.  
  
"Happy birthday, Brendan" she whispered, tears flowing from her eyes as they did every time  
  
she visited him. "You deserve these more than I do" She bent down and kissed the ground he lay under,  
  
then stood up, wiping her tears away. She was about to walk away, but she stopped when she heard  
  
someone scream.  
  
"May! Look out!"  
  
She barely had enough time to turn in the direction of the voice before she felt something hard  
  
hit her head. She was knocked out instantly.  
  
A while later, May woke up. She had no idea what time it was as she stood up to take a look at  
  
her surroundings. She was in a room, with a balcony. Pokemon dolls decorated the place, and she  
  
noticed a picture of her and Brendan.  
  
Brendan?  
  
Then she realized it. She was in Brendan's room!  
  
"Hey, May" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around, and to her great surprise and  
  
happiness, saw Brendan sitting on his bed, looking at her.  
  
"Brendan" she whispered, almost daring him to tell her it wasn't him. "It's really you" She ran  
  
toward him, but when she tried to hug him, he was gone. She turned around, and saw him staring at her  
  
from where she had been standing.  
  
"Why, May?" he asked her, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Why what, Brendan?" she said, moving towards him again, only to have him step out of the  
  
way.  
  
"Why did you do it, May?" he asked again. "Why did you do that to me?"  
  
"Brendan," May said softly. "I never meant to do that to you. I would never do that to you"  
  
"But you did, May!" Brendan said angrily. "You did do it to me, and look what happened  
  
because of it!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Brendan" she said, tears falling from her eyes again. "I never meant for this to  
  
happen. I only wanted to win. I wanted to win so badly, I lost control of myself, and couldn't stop. I'm  
  
so sorry"  
  
Brendan just stared at her with cold, dead eyes.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" she asked, pleadingly.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry May, but I can't forgive what you did to me. I loved you, and you  
  
humiliated me in front of thousands of people. You may not have meant it, but you turned the entire  
  
world against me. I can't forgive you for that"  
  
"But Brendan, I love you" May said tearfully.  
  
"It's too late" he said.  
  
"Brendan, NO!" she screamed.  
  
"Goodbye, May" he said softly.  
  
"Brendan" she moaned, as him and the entire room started to swirl around her.  
  
She woke up again a little later, but this time she was in the hospital. Her parents were looking  
  
down on her.  
  
"Oh May, we were so worried!"  
  
"What happened?" May asked, sitting up dazed.  
  
Her mother pushed her back down. "You were knocked out by a baseball. You got a concussion  
  
from it"  
  
"Concussion?"  
  
"Yes, but just relax. The doctor said you'll be fine"  
  
A little later, her parents left, promising to visit her soon. May was alone in the room now. One  
  
by one, she took out her Pokeballs and kissed them gently.  
  
"Have fun, you guys" she whispered. She then looked up at the ceiling. "Brendan, my love, I'm  
  
coming"  
  
She reached over, and pulled the plug.  
  
What do you think? R&R! 


End file.
